


【朱白】私有物品

by IvanGian



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 16:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18076793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvanGian/pseuds/IvanGian





	【朱白】私有物品

“小朱，今天也加班呀”  
小张收拾东西准备走的时候，见这位新来的眉清目秀温软可欺的小白兔依旧埋在文档里苦着一张脸，为他默掬了把同情泪。  
明明是副惯会察言观色的好看皮囊，公司里不论男女都挺喜欢他的，偏偏不知哪里不对总裁大人的胃口，隔三岔五被刁难。轻则企划退回重做，重则独留深夜加班。

要说他们白总，也是年轻有为一表人才，顶级商学院海归继承家业的富二代。虽说工作上雷厉风行颇为严格，但私下里聚会团建都是风度翩翩，又不失幽默，怎么说也不像是会为个人恩怨在工作上找茬的无理上司。

难道是白总看不惯一个新来的小员工居然能在女性职员里人气与他平分秋色各占半壁江山？小张不由得惊讶的张大了嘴巴，难道，他们是情敌？  
想起小朱和女员工谈笑时白总的冷脸，这大概是最合理的解释了。小张挠了挠头，麻利的收拾好东西开溜，总裁办公室的门把手动了，他可不想面对这等修罗场。

“过来。”  
偌大的写字楼整层就剩下他们俩，静谧的针落有声。白宇抱着手臂靠上门框，对那个还埋在办公桌上奋笔疾书的呆子唤了声。  
朱一龙抬起头，大眼睛无辜困惑的眨了眨。  
“白总，我还没做完……”  
可怜的门咣啷一声重重落上，白宇一言不发转身回屋只留给他个高冷的背影。

糟糕，装过头惹他生气了。  
朱一龙连忙理好摊满桌子的文件，跟过去装模作样的敲了敲门。

“滚”  
像是从喉咙口挤压出的低哑嗓音，外人听来多半是风雨欲来的暗掩怒火，只有他能听出那其中藏了几分情欲难耐，朱一龙忍不住略带得意的勾起嘴角。

他愉快起来，一下午的烦躁都烟消云散。进了房间后轻车熟路的关门落锁，总裁大人果不其然面上泛着不易察觉的红，尖尖的小虎牙咬着形状姣好的薄唇，一双潮湿的眼故作凶狠的望向他。  
“我叫你滚没听见吗？”

“您又没说是滚出去还是滚进来。”  
新人小朱凑过去吻上那甜美可口的唇，伸出舌尖轻舔上面的清浅牙印。白总就像只高冷傲娇的小猫，一凑近扬起爪子就挠，等被撸的舒服了就乖了，凑过来喵喵叫着往人怀里钻。

手自然是不能闲着，包裹在西装裤下的窄臀是谁见了都要流口水的。白宇被亲的舒服，哼哼着任他脱掉裤子，默许了他的以下犯上。

“都这么湿了”  
纯白的棉质内裤被浸的湿漉漉的，身后一片泥泞，身前也好不到哪去，颤抖着溢出些前液。

“……闭嘴，还不是你干的好事……”完全被情欲吞没前白宇还是有点容易害羞的，略带报复性质的拿小尖牙去咬他作乱的舌尖，看那如墨般晕染的眉一皱，长长的睫毛也颤起来，得意的舔舔嘴角。

“是我的错。”朱一龙探进那温热紧致的穴口摸出他中午放进去现下已经没电了的小玩意来。怀里的人随着抽出的动作一颤，环着他的手臂又紧了紧。  
“下次应该买个超长待机的，害我们白总饿了这么久。”

白宇的手本来都摸上裤裆鼓鼓的一大包，正欲解放他的老二，听到这话手上动作顿了顿，转而用劲捏了一把。  
“你有长进了是不是，荤话说的这么溜。”  
小白兔闻言垂眸温顺的笑了笑，双手托上他白嫩的臀往自己胯间送，又在他脖子上啃了一口嘬出个红印来。  
“都是您教的好。”

 

“啊啊…嗯……等……”  
白宇颈上挂着条歪歪扭扭的领带，高级定制的西装甩在一旁，薄薄的衬衫被唾液濡湿，渗出下面两只俏生生挺立着的粉嫩乳尖。他上半身仰躺在自己的办公桌上，被新来不过三个月的男下属提着腰胯操到说不出一句完整的话。

饥渴了整个下午的小穴终于如愿以偿的吃到美味肉棒，欲罢不能的咬紧吸吮。被冷落的乳头格外委屈起来，麻痒着也想分些疼爱。  
白宇原本在桌上无助乱抓的双手自发的把衬衫推到胸口上方，口交似的含住手指细细舔弄，用湿润的指尖把乳头揉捏拉扯成淫靡勾人的红，若隐若现的小舌头和湿润上挑的眼尾勾出朱一龙两股热流，一股涌向下半身，一股涌向大脑。

“对不起，是我照顾不周了。”  
他揽着白宇的腰将他捞起来，变换姿势坐到柔软宽敞的办公椅上，总裁大人的双膝分开跪在他上方，整个过程性器都未曾离开穴口，压着细腰擦过敏感点更深的吃了下去。

“嗯…太深，了……”沉浸在性欲里的人被这一下深顶干的灵魂快要出窍，扒着他的肩膀想要逃开。却只能摸到双臂上硬邦邦的肌肉，强硬的被捏着腰一次次吞下灼热的粗大阴茎，抖着细瘦身板射出浊白精液。

所谓熟能生巧，聪慧如小朱同学也逐渐摸索出了白总在性爱上的一些喜好。比如稍微带点疼痛的强制会让他更兴奋，比如喜欢手铐领带的束缚小情趣。但不能讲带侮辱性质的荤话，他会生气。

“啊啊……不要了……”  
小穴痉挛似的热情吸吮，惹来更加快速的抽送。可刚高潮过的身子受不住愈发强烈的刺激，白宇哭叫着被锁在怀里深入浅出，软软的一巴掌毫无威慑力的落在朱一龙脸上。  
“乖，忍一下就舒服了。”他诱哄着去舔吻白宇眼角不受控制滚落的生理性泪水，又去亲他唇角诱人的小痣。

朱一龙亲的温柔，身下的动作却堪称残忍，满足的轻抚白宇单薄的小腹上凸起的弧度，最后吻住双唇把他崩溃的尖叫吞进肚子，插进最深处射精。被内射的时候怀里的人哆嗦着达到二次高潮，毛茸茸的发顶直钻进他怀里。

白宇早就知道这人小白兔的皮囊下做起爱来强势的要命，可谁叫他是颜控呢，朱一龙又帅又有劲活又好，就是让他喜欢的不行。

被搂在怀里从眉毛眼睛到鼻子嘴巴一下下的轻轻啄吻，汗水淋漓后的温存让人迷恋。白宇等喘匀了气直起身子居高临下的点了点他的额头，板起脸。  
“我说不要了为什么不听话。”  
还没等人回答他就对那双水润含情的眸子败下阵来，桃花眼的多情和下垂眼的无辜矛盾却自然的融合在这张俊俏完美的脸上。他爱不释手的亲上一口，蠢蠢欲动着又想来一发。

手机震动如此不合时宜的搅乱此刻温情的空气。朱一龙摸过手机看了眼，脸色一瞬间的变化被白宇精巧的捕捉，他不想接。  
一眼瞥过去看到上面的名字，白宇冷笑。就是这位女士最近总是在朱一龙身边转悠，看得他不甚爽快。

他在朱一龙反应过来之前夺过手机开了扩音扔到桌上，把他按在座位上咬着耳朵轻声留了句。  
“十分钟之内不许挂断，不然你这个月都别想早下班。”  
朱一龙还没想清楚白宇要干嘛，一瞬间脑内回味的是，如果每天都和白总这样“加班”的话，他很乐意。

“前辈，你下班了吗？”  
娇滴滴的女声传进耳里，白宇忍不住翻了个白眼，一起招进来的新人整天叫你妈的前辈，日本少女漫画看多了吗。

“唔……”  
朱一龙总算是明白了这位坏心眼的总裁要做什么，存了想折磨死他的心思。还未等他开口白宇就整个人钻到桌下，双手圈着他的性器含了进去。  
“前辈……？”  
白总曲起手指弹了把再次挺立起来的沉甸甸的阴茎，轻吮了下铃口，满意的看他抠着扶手咬紧嘴唇，吊着双眼睛拿湿漉漉的眼神瞧他。  
“没礼貌，回话啊。”

朱一龙盯着他开合的红润嘴唇一双眼像是要窜出火来，却只能强压下低喘和操死这个浪货的念头，咬着牙艰难的吐出两个字。  
“还……没”

“那正好，我买了夜宵，你还没吃饭吧，我给你送去！”雀跃的声音钻到他耳朵里头疼的要命。朱一龙此刻只想把手机摔碎抓过胯下的小混蛋狠狠的操。可那命令的气音还在耳畔，十分钟内不许挂断。  
他只能祈祷对方赶快闭嘴滚蛋。  
“真不用……我……吃过了”

“诶，怎么会，那你吃的什么呀，我就在附近，给你带点饮料也可以的。”  
从小文明到大的乖乖男三好学生朱一龙第一次想要爆粗口了。  
白宇愈发过分的套弄他的性器甚至尝试着深喉，一副不把他搞死不罢休的架势。高高在上颐气指使的总裁大人为他口交这件事就足够他头脑发昏失去理智。他甚至衣衫不整的跪趴着，腰臀翘起个美妙弧度，臀缝间溢出他刚刚射进去的精液，顺着白皙的大腿内侧滴落到地板上。

去他妈的十分钟，朱一龙顾不得什么礼貌，拿过电话勉强说了句对不起我还在忙，直接挂断。

“你……”白宇一句话没能说完就天旋地转，朱一龙双手拦腰把他从地上捞起来，突然的失重让他只能紧紧攀住眼前的胳膊。  
“干什……嗯……啊啊”后背被揽着撞上冰凉的玻璃，还未等他一声惊呼出口就被掰开屁股狠操进深处。  
面前的一双眼幽深漆黑，烧着要吞噬掉他的暗沉情欲。朱一龙揽着白宇的细瘦长腿把他抵在办公室的单向玻璃上干的几乎失声，悬空的不安让他只能紧紧搂着贴上突然恶劣起来的男人，细碎的啄吻着求饶。

上一轮射进去的精液随着抽插落入耳的是更糜乱的水声，肉体拍打交合的声音随着身上男人性感的低喘愈发清晰。朱一龙眉头紧锁阴沉着一张脸，白宇突然清晰的回忆起他们第一次做爱。

那是他入公司后初次聚会，白宇秉着和员工打成一片的好上司原则陪着喝了两杯，谁也没想到新人小朱酒量这么差，半杯洋酒给人喝的东倒西歪走不出直线了。  
白宇那天也没什么事，就亲自先把他送回家。谁知刚把人安顿到床上这醉鬼居然是酒后乱性那类，仗着酒精做乱引出本性，气场强势蛮力十足，稀里糊涂的自己居然就妥协和他滚了床。

虽然后来醒过来朱一龙低眉顺目的道歉就差给他跪下了，不过白宇自认颜狗也挺喜欢他，并未过多计较。他有时候也会想，朱一龙那夜是不是早知他的身份装作醉酒，实则别有所图。  
不过算了，就算他别有所图，被所爱的人辜负不是天经地义吗。

居然还有心思走神。  
朱一龙看着白宇不知游离到哪里去的神色，暗暗咬了咬后槽牙，放下怀里软成一滩的人翻了个身，手指交叠把他按在窗上背后位再次插入。

他从在学校的宣讲会上第一次见到白宇就被他的意气风发吸引，到现在，无论如何他都要白宇眼中心里只他一个。

轻吻着怀里柔顺泛粉的颈窝，随着他的深顶白宇已经只剩下软糯带着哭腔的小小声。朱一龙不经意的抬眼瞥到外面，才发现这面玻璃对着的，正是他的座位。  
心脏仿佛被紧紧揪住，雀跃着钻出些名为爱意的火焰来。他试探着，小心翼翼的在白宇耳边轻声问。  
“你有没有……在这里看过我……”

白宇被他抚着脸侧转向窗外才意识到朱一龙在问什么，有种小心思被戳穿的窘迫。他恨恨的咬了嘴边的手指一口，才别过头别别扭扭的开口。  
“废话……你想想你来之前这里有玻璃吗？”

-end-

#咦……我只想飙个车爽一爽为什么后续发展还是出乎了我的预料  
不好吃 没捉虫


End file.
